


If the Shoe Fits

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [197]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Parker tries some culture on for size at Sophie's behest.





	If the Shoe Fits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alona/gifts).



"Come on, Parker, you remember," Sophie said with a soft touch to Parker's shoulder. "When Hardison was playing the violin, you loved it."

"Yes, that was _Hardison_." Parker didn't really stop dragging her feet or looking more out of place in her evening gown than someone as beautiful as Parker was should.

Sophie stopped them and fussed over the dress and the handbag and the hair a moment, until Parker was looking slightly more pliable. "You'll love it," Sophie promised. "It's the symphony."

"Can I pick some pockets?"

"No! Come on, enjoy yourself."

Parker huffed but, to her surprise, did.


End file.
